


We can do anything

by NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Series: SPN Hiatus Creations [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Trapped In A Closet, and Cuteness, cas lost his grace, coming together, human!Cas, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: It's Dean's fault that Castiel lost his grace, but Dean would do anything to get it back. Maybe even talk about his feelings.





	We can do anything

**Author's Note:**

> Hii so this is for the [SPN Hiatus Creations ](https://spnhiatuscreations.tumblr.com/) project on Tumblr :)

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.” Castiel says and he sounds so angry, that Dean doesn’t dare to look at him. Not that he can see much in the dark anyway. 

“I thought it was just a Ghost.” Dean mutters for the tenth time, but Castiel seems to ignore him now. Dean sighs and tries to fumble around in the dark. Where the fuck is his flashlight?

This hunt is so not what Dean had in mind, when he and Castiel drove here together yesterday. Just a quick salt and burn, nothing special right?

Wrong.

“I don’t have my powers, Dean.” Castiel says, as if that was something new to Dean. He had actually seen how this damn angel had stripped Castiel’s grace off him. And that was not a nice sight.

“I know, which is why we are waiting here.” Dean says and he really hopes the angel upstairs isn’t hearing them arguing over something like this. Dean can still feel Castiel rolling his eyes at him.

“Waiting, we are hiding.” Castiel says and this time Dean rolls his eyes so hard, that it hurts. Leave to the angel to be honest like this.

“Do you have a better idea?” Dean asks a bit louder and this time he can hear steps near the door. Dean feel a hand over his mouth and his eyes widen, when he realizes it can only be Castiel’s hand. The angel even presses him against the wall.

“Sshhh.” Castiel makes and Dean tries his very best not to get hard in a situation like this, but Castiel is so close and Dean almost leans even closer.

“They can’t be gone! Castiel doesn’t even have his powers!” One of the angels says and Dean can hear him close to the door. Dean really hopes he doesn’t open the door. Castiel had warded it, now that he is human, but you never know.

“If you find them, kill them.” Another Angel says and Dean swallows loudly. Castiel’s hand presses even more against his mouth.

It feels like an hour before the angel walk away again and Dean is glad they had found this small closet, even though there is a broom digging into his back.

“Do you want us to die?” Castiel asks, still very annoyed and Dean feels incredible bad, he hadn’t meant to bring them in this dangerous situation. Castiel is angry with good reason. He lost his grace again and it’s Dean’s fault.

“Cas, I’m sorry.. I didn’t…” Dean stats, but just then Castiel seems to find Dean’s flashlight and Dean blinks against the bright light.

“It is not your fault.” Castiel says and Dean nods helplessly. Not matter what he does, he always seems to fuck things up. Castiel rolls his eyes and Dean feles even worse. 

“Still sorry. I uhm actually did some research before driving here, but seems like I missed something.” Dean whispers, a knot forming in his stomach. His voice breaks in the middle of the sentence and Dean looks ashamed at the ground.

“I know that Dean.” Castiel says and he sounds honest. Dean shrugs again, but Castiel just puts his fingers under Dean’s chin, making him look up. Dean knows he is pouting, but he can’t help it.

Castiel smiles.

“Do you think we will my grace back?” Castiel asks, now carefully and Dean feels himself nodding, before Castiel is finished with his question. No matter what it will cost, he will find a way to get the grace back.

“Yes.” Dean says and Castiel smiles a bit wider.

“Good, then there is nothing to be sorry about.” Castiel says and Dean can’t believe it’s this easy. Castiel looks around now for some kind of weapon, while Dean is still frozen. 

“But I really mean it!” Dean says and Castiel nods, while he is still opening a tiny wardrobe that’s next to him. Castiel sighs, when he realizes Dean is still watching him.

“It’s okay Dean. It’s enough if one of us believes it.” Castiel says, sounding sad but also as if he had already given up. Dean feels bad, because he remembers what happened the last time Castiel was out of grace.

“No you don’t understand me. I… Cas…” Dean doesn’t know how to say it and he feels ashamed for that. He was never good with the whole talking about your feelings thing. Castiel’s blue eyes are still watching him.

“I do believe in us.” Dean says and Castiel tilts his head a bit.

“What do you mean?” Castiel wants to know and that’s it right? Dean should just tell him. Maybe just kiss him. He does laugh a bit hoarse.

“I think we can do everything, Cas. We will fight these winged bastards and then we get your grace back and we… we can be more than just best friends.” Dean says and this time Castiel seems to understand. 

Dean is actually holding his breath, but Castiel nods.

“I would like that, Dean.” Castiel says and that’s it for Dean. He takes another step towards Castiel and then he doesn’t really know what to do. Luckily like always Castiel knows it and he presses his lips to Dean’s.

There is no firework, Castiel even bites on his under lip a bit, but Dean loves the kiss anyway. He sighs happily and puts his arms around Castiel’s neck. 

“While I do enjoy this, we should make start with the other points of your plan.” Castiel says, when Dean kisses him again. Dean chuckles and nods. He feels so much better now. Castiel walks to the door and listens.

They can’t hear the angel right now.

“Ready?” Castiel asks and he holds his hand out. Dean takes it and grins. Yeah they could do _anything._

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
